This proposal seeks to establish the Emory Neuroscience NINDS Core Facilities. Neuroscience research has grown dramatically at Emory, with dozens of new investigators receiving NINDS-funding in recent years. The research, based in more than 10 basic science and clinical departments, pursues key issues ranging from the cellular and molecular basis of neural function and mechanisms of neurological disease, to clinical trials of new therapies in stroke and other common diseases. The Emory Neuroscience NINDS Core Facilities will coordinate core activities for 37 NINDS-funded investigators and their 51 qualifying grants, to provide these investigators and other neuroscientists access to a variety of state-of-the-art technologies and approaches that will enhance collaborative, multidisciplinary research. The facility will leverage generous institutional support for personnel, equipment, space and the new Center for Neurodegenerative Disease, to develop or expand the following shared core facilities: a) Proteomics b) Imaging c) Neuropathology/Histochemistry d) Viral Vector and e) Genomics. As directors, Drs. Allan Levey and Ray Dingledine will provide outstanding administrative support for the Center by a) facilitating, coordinating and monitoring access to the cores;b) assisting with budgeting, reporting, and maintaining fiscal responsibility;and c) providing an environment that fosters collaborative research utilizing cutting edge technologies and multidisciplinary approaches. A steering committee comprised of the Directors of the Center and the leaders of the respective Cores will meet at least once every 6 months to assure fair access, provide oversight of the operations of the cores, and to establish priorities and resolves issues. Neurological disorders are major causes of morbidity and mortality. The cores described in this application will facilitate a broad range of NINDS-sponsored research at Emory that is aimed at improving the understanding of disease, and producing new diagnostic approaches, therapies, and prevention.